Love is in the Air
by XxXImaginaryXxX
Summary: Robbie receives a paper. A paper that could be the answer to the outrageous emails and surprising emails. But then it all changes. And he receives a threatening letter. A letter he must obey. Ending story. Dont like it. Thanks for the reviews.
1. The Paper that Shocked

-Radio Free Roscoe-  
  
Chapter one - The Paper that shocked  
  
Robbie slammed his locker shut with somewhat of anger, and leaned his back against it staring at the ceiling fan that lay directly upward of Roscoe High's hallway. 'Life sucks.' He muttered to himself while making his way towards the RFR studio.   
  
Not realizing where he was going, Robbie was somewhat distracted. 'Watch where you're going!' Robbie yelled with anger as he bent down to pick up his books. 'Damn people these days..not watching where they're going.' Robbie thought to himself while shuffling around the floor for his papers.   
  
'Sheesh Robbie...what got into your cornflakes this morning." It was Lily. 'Lily! Why'd you run into me...I practically had to chase my paper down the hallway!' He shoved that one paper into his math book stared at Lily with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.   
  
"Robbie, are you utterly delusional? You were staring at your feet the whole time you were walking!' Robbie tilt his head downwards. "Lily, how is it my fault if you saw me walking towards you. Couldn't you have moved?' Robbie asked with somewhat of a laugh.   
  
Lily blushed and shuffled her feet. "So, you want to go get me a coke? Please, I gotta go get my books or I'll be late for class.' She placed a dollar into his hand and rushed by him, heading towards her locker. 'Late for class...its lunch, aren't we going to do RFR?'  
  
POV OF ROBBIE-  
  
Okay that was indeed weird. I don't know if she had meant to run into me, or she had made that up so I wouldn't blame her. But that wouldn't explain the totally changing the subject on me. Alright, here's the machine. What'd she say she wanted? A pepsi...No it was a coke. Yes. A coke indeed. Alright, there's the plunk. I got the coke. Now just stop acting frustrated. That whole act was definitely not making you get pitied Robbie. You are pitiful. You can't attract girls by being angry. But yet I did attract one girl...but it was only Lily. And that was supposedly an accident. Oh well I guess I'll meet Lily at the studio and give her this caffeine infested drink there.  
  
Robbie pushed the heavy metal door forwards with a heave of great strength, and was happy to find Lily sitting at the table with Ray and Travis. "Waiting on me were you?' Robbie questioned, while throwing the 345mL bottle of coke over to Lily. "  
  
Here's your coke. Even though I do believe you could've gotten that yourself.' He shot her a quick smile and placed his head phones onto his ears. Lily opened it today with her guitar. SHe played a catchy toon that she had made up while singing, "RFR is on, better, you better get your groove on, our musics hot, it's not store bought, so just tune in and listen."  
  
Travis smiled to himself. He wasn't about to tell Lily that totally sucked and the rhyming was crucial. "Thanks for that Lily." Robbie chimed in after that, and RFR was on the air.  
  
"Wow, RFR is one stupid radio station.." Kim chimed to herself, as radio free roscoe had resigned from the air. 'Actually, I think you have their way of saying things in a completely abstracted view.' Kim sighed and turned around. 'Robbie McGrath. And how would you know?' Robbie slipped his hands into his pockets and smiled at the floor. "I do listen to it."   
  
Robbie said with great ease and excitement. That was indeed a stupid question, for the Queen of Mean, Kim Carlisle. Kim began doing what she had begun to do in the first place. Nothing. She sat in her Cougar Radio chair and fiddled with the many controls.   
  
'Kim. Do you ever spend your time wisely at school? And I mean other than being a DJ on a stupid radio." Kim shot him an irritated emoticon, and continued doing what she thought was useful, and completey and utterly ignored Robbie. "I can take a hint." Robbie said aloud, and headed for the door.  
  
As Robbie was making his way back from English class, that same pesky paper slipped out of his note book yet again. he chased the fluttering paper almost to the exit doors where he finally caught up and stepped his foot down on it, making it helpess and weighed down.   
  
Although something on that particular paper stood out, not like his regular notes. It was folded in half, with hearts encircling the name, Robbie. 


	2. Strange Behaviour

-Radio Free Roscoe-  
  
Chapter Two - Strange Behaviour  
  
'Yo! Robbie!" Robbie was took by surprise as he was walking down the hallway getting ready to go to math class. It was indeed Sydney. 'Oh, hey Syd!" Robbie said casually as if he were trying to impress her. Syd gave a casual wave, and slung her backpack on one shoulder about to start a conversation.   
  
"Come with me." Syd had said that as if she were a tourist guiding people through the new college that had just opened a week ago. Her voice was very subtle and relaxed. Robbie liked that about her. "Come with you where, exactly?" Robbie put a little more emphasis on "where" as if she was going to take him to a new and exotic land.   
  
"Shut up and follow me." Oh yeah, you definitely knew that no magical being was underneath that scrubby hoodie and baggy jeans. It was definitely Sydney. No questions asked. "You aren't planning to tie me to a tree and leave me there the whole day so a hold squad of rescue people wont have to come and find me? Right?" Robbie had one eyebrow rasied and looking at her cautiously as she grabbed his hand, leading him outside the door. "Seriously. Just come."  
  
POV ROBBIE -   
  
Okay. If there was a book that held the strangest things a teenager has ever done...Syd would be at the top of the list. Everday shes leading me to different experiences and places, I just hope one day I don't get persuaded into robbing a bank or stealing some geezers purse. Syd has been prone to those outrageous things. But where the hell are we going. Ouch! That wasn't pleasant. Stupid tree branches...where is the middle of the forest going to lead us too? 2:00!? School's over in 40 minutes..I need to be at RFR. This better not take my whole.....  
  
"Close your eyes." Syd tugged Robbie's shirt and led him through a bit more shrubs and weeds. 'Wait...Open your eyes, we still have a little ways to go." Robbie opened his eyes slowly, they were now on a paved path heading towards, what else but another patch of trees.   
  
"Syd, do you really think this is a good idea? Do you have any clue where you're going?" Robbie had a smirk on his face, this was definitely an adventure, he wouldn't have to worry about making up an adventure story for English, he had his right here. "Robbie. Don't be a wuss. Take chances for ONCE in your life....I'm pretty sure its not gonna kill you. Let's take a lunch break shall we?"   
  
She plunged herself down on a rock and removed her backpack from her shoulder and soon the sound of a zipper being unzipped was able to be heard. She pulled out a couple of sandwhichs, and last but not least, her video camera. "Come on Rob. Home videos are best!"  
  
Meanwhile, back at the RFR studio...  
  
Lily glanced at her watch while sitting in her infamous rolly chair with the rusted wheels. "Where is he? He had his own personal record going! Never been late for two weeks straight..." She let out a sigh and murmurred the words "Record Breaker." Finally after the long uncomfortable silence, Travis spoke up, the time being 2:50.   
  
"I think the only choice we have is to start the show without him. It's Robbie's personal fault if he's late and besides, he probably has his reason, like always. Ray sighed also while putting his headphones onto his ears, he would be opening today. "Im Pronto, and I'm wondering," Ray began, trying to sound his best at being Question Mark, "what would life be as a midget?"   
  
Ray smiled to himself as well as Travis and Lily. 'Okay, Pronto, you have brought up a very interesting topic here." Travis commenced, "I think that we shouldn't see the shorter people, or dwarves, as different people-' Just then Ray interrupted. "Of course we can't see the shorter people, they're too short!" Ray began an unstoppable laugh, as he humoured himself in his own joke. Lily cracked a, "That was so retarded" laugh even, and Travis just shook his head, we will now be taking calls on your opinion of the shorter people."  
  
"Alright lets head off!" Syd was holding her video cam in her left hand while keeping the tape on Robbie. They were going down a sloping hill, and Robbie was trying his best to not slip on the various rocks that camouflouged into the dirt path.   
  
But unfortunately his balance could not be held, he slipped on a twig and was sent flying down the hill, into many different bushes and shrubs, picky ones, (yikes) soft ones and your regular old shrubs. Syd watched him fly with great entertainment, and that led them to their destination, as Syd ran to Robbie, "Are you alright?" 


	3. Syd's Done it Again

-Radio Free Roscoe-  
  
Chapter Three - Syd's done it again  
  
POV ROBBIE -   
  
Okay. Sydney has definitely done it again, weird locations, outgoing personality, her whole video camera...Shes definitely the out going type. I don't really know what to say anymore to her. Shes so out there, not shy at all. Spontaneous, don't even get me started. Alright. We have come up to an astonishing looking, house? A house? what on Earth...  
  
"Surprise!" Syd had called with her oh so casual entertaining voice. "Oh my." Syd's upbeat smile turned into a frown. "What? You don't like it?" Robbie smirked. "Of course I like it, I mean it took us a half hour to get here, I have to like it or else you'll be me upside the head."   
  
"True." Syd pointed out. "So, What exactly is it?" Robbie asked, while studying the old house that hadn't been painted in years. It was a decent size for a house. Even though it was located in the middle of a forest. "It's my home. What did you think I was going to invade some innocent persons house?"   
  
Syd asked, while leading them both into the front door. "I woudn't be surprised Syd. Considering all the outrageous things you have done in a lifetime." "Shut up and come inside." "Said the girl." Robbie finished and stepped inside her living room. SHe had a decent sized Tv, a ratty old couch and a dinner table all plunged in one room. The room was a good size though. Maybe a great size for just another person.  
  
POV ROBBIE -   
  
I could just think about what it would be like to live in here with Syd. In this dump. Yeah right. But I guesss I wouldnt stay here for the house. I would stay here for- Robbie you should smack yourself. What are you thinking boy!? Moving in here with SYD? Okay. Whatever. I need to stop conjuring up these stupid mental ideas. I must be going insane. I have my own home. I have RFR....Uh oh. I totally forgot about RFR. The gang must be so mad at me..  
  
"So, what do you think of my living room?" Syd asked while holding her hands out as if she was a model for the notorious Tv show, The price is right. "It's, homey." Robbie said while nodding his head various times in that same up and down motion.   
  
"Heh. I guess. So...I'll race you up the stairs!" Syd had called, and she was off. Leaving Robbie nothing but a menacing loss. "No fair. You had a head start." Robbie attacked with his little kid heart once again. "Whatever. You're just slow." Syd announced oh so confidently. "The Bedroom."  
  
She said, while landing back first onto the bed. "It's so comfortable. Sit down." Robbie looked around before sitting his rump onto the bed. "Quite comfy." He assured her. "So comfy, that you wouldn't mind me knocking you over." He pushed her so she landed on the bed with a great bounce. "Oh no you didn't!" Syd said, while grabbing a pillow in hand.  
  
"You mean Robbie still isn't back yet?" Lily announced to Ray and Travis. After Travis had entered the room with the startling news of Robbie being out somewhere. "Well, I didn't know Robbie had a life," Ray said absently, "What about you guys?" Travis choked a laugh, surprisingly.   
  
"I hadn't a clue." He self asserted himself, while straightening some CD's that were left cluttered in his station. "I just can't believe Robbie hasn't come back yet with his annual, well not anymore, reason. He's not like this. Somethings up guys." Ray shook his head. "Oh Lily. You sound like you need comforting."   
  
He walked casually over to her, and plopped into the seat that was supposed to be Robbies, and slung his arm around her neck. Lily smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks Ray. You have a girl friend remember." And shoved his arm off of her, causing him to fall off his chair, while Lily and Travis walked out. 


	4. The Email

-Radio Free Roscoe-  
  
Chapter Four - The Email  
  
It was a somewhat normal day. Robbie had returned home late last night, around 11. His parents had been worried sick about him. But only he knew what had happened. It was probably the best day of Robbie's life.   
  
He was never able to convince himself of his unconditional "like" for Sydney, the very day that she had stepped into the school doors, with her Jack Rabbit T-shirt from thrifty's, and her black hoodie, tied Robbie in all together. He wanted someone out going and spontaneous. And thats just what happened last night -   
  
Last Night Flashback  
  
The pillow fight had just ended, and they we're both beaten and torn, and just like in the movies, feather layed everywhere. They had whacked each other so hard, Robbie even had a couple of bruises. From a pillow! Anyways, they were both lying on the bed just starting a random converastion about Principal Waller, and his retarded school "laws" and rules.   
  
Such as no cell phones, no communicating in between classes, (although that rule had been flushed down the toilet, he still insisted it was still in motion) and the no kissing, whihc was every Principals favorite. Robbie had frowned upon that rule. So had every other couple in the school.   
  
That's what Syd and Robbie were now, a couple. They had finally risen from the bed, and were both sitting at the end of the bed with their feet dangling. Robbie was the first to start converastion. "Listen, Syd. There's something I gotta tell you."   
  
"Shut up, Robbie." And she leaned in for a kiss. Robbie was took by surprise, but soon his eyes were closed and he was savouring the moment. When they had finished, he leaned back and what else did he do but tackle Syd with a pillow.  
  
The school day had ended, and after being asked many questions from the RFR gang about where he was last night and why he had missed RFR. He didn't want anyone to know about his realtionship with Sydney, because he knew Ray had liked her too.   
  
He had always shared fantasy's with Robbie about them, and finally Robbie just blew his temper one day. He completely went out on Ray for telling him is scrawny little make believe fantasies, that he knew and Ray even knew, would never come true. Anyways, here was Robbie sitting at his computer chair with nothing to do.   
  
He was on the usualy MSN, chatting with various people from school and people he had met from the internet. Suddenly, a message popped up. Robbie was completely overwhelmed, in that weird way, the message read:  
  
Robbie. I know you and you know me. And I need you to know that I love you. And I always will. You have no idea who I am right now but if you're smart, you'll be abnle to find out somehow. Just look within the message. I like you so much there's nothing you can do to stop me. Just love me back. Thats all. Bye Robbie.  
  
XoXo - Your Admirer.  
  
Robbie leaned back in his chair, and brought his arms up to the back of his head. "Um....Okay. Whatever that was about." Just then the little sound notified Robbie there was a message from someone on MSN for Robbie. It was Sydney.   
  
Sydney - Hey Robbie!  
  
Robbie - Hey Syd! What's up?  
  
Sydney - Nothing much...yesterday was fun..we should do it again  
  
Robbie - Yeah we should, I had fun tooI got the bruises!  
  
Sydney - Lol...well sorry i was only on for a bit, i gotta go clean my room, moms yelling. See you tomorrow?  
  
Robbie - Yeah, I can't wait! =D  
  
Sydney - Bye Robbie!  
  
Robbie - Bye Syd!  
  
Robbie leaned back in his chair yet again, only for another email to pop up. But this email was not the same, it was horrifying. But as the letter stated, "Screw the not a threat, promise, this is a threat. Stay away." There was more to the latter, and Robbie just stared in disbelief.  
  
A/N: Muahha! A cliffie! REVIEW! And I will post the next chapter. Review now! Go on, bottom left corner! 1, 2, 3 GO! No? Find out why Robbie is so horrified! You know you wanna. (Thats the Cheez Whiz Commerical! Muahaha!) Please review! 


	5. A Terrifying Email

-Radio Free Roscoe-  
  
Chapter Five - A Terrifying Email  
  
"Stay away from her. Or you know what will happen. Stay away from Sydney. She's mine. I saw you guys the other day. Don't worry. I know whats going on. You can't see her again. It is forbidden. And according to you, this email, was never sent to you. You don't know whats going on. You end the relationship, and I won't end you. Screw the, this is not a threat it's a promise. This is a threat. And you must obey it. Or you will indeed suffer the consequences. No joke. I know you Robbie. I know about you and Sydney. And Sydney is mine. Whether you like it or not."  
  
Robbie was speechless. He had no idea what was going on. All of the sudden he gets this lovey dovey message and now this? What was this, anyways? He put the file into the his "Important Messages" folder and turned off his computer. Now, he wasn't begging for school to start.   
  
He wanted school to end. He wanted that email to end. Who could possibly like Sydney more than Robbie did? Robbie longed for her so much yesterday. He couldnt even describe it. He was nothing without her. He couldn't break up with her, he wouldn't. He struggled to find all of his strength and courage, and decided that he will fake it.   
  
He will try to tame the mastermind that sent him that horrific email. That insane being. Pyscho. Skitz. Whatever you wanted to call him, that person was one. Robbie considered his parents, then the police.   
  
Then reassured himself this was just some meaningless prank that someone had decided to play on Robbie. "Yeah, thats it." Robbie thought to himself, while slipping into his pajamas and getting ready for bed. "Just a prank." He thought, and was soon asleep in his bed.  
  
The Next Day  
  
'I know. Popular people are so over rated." Pronto said into his microphone with his usual funny boy voice. 'Take Erin and Paige for instance," Lily continued, "They expect the whole school to worship them when they walk down the halls. No offence to Erin and Paige, but its about time you guys know that some people, would kill to be you. So don't stomp all over them."   
  
Shady Lane said, proving her point quite clearly. "Yeah. Don't stomp on people with your knee high clog hoppers. It hurts. And I should know" Ray said, while laughing at himself. "We will now be taking your calls on your opinion about the popular kids." Smog interrupted Rays laughing and held up the chalkboard that read, "BlueJay Fan". "Okay BlueJay Fan, you're on the air." Shady lane commented after reading the brightly coloured lettering, that clashed with the dark green chalkboard.   
  
"Well. I think the popular people get way too much attention. I mean, all they do is dress nice and are pretty. What about the people that are actually doing something for the school. Like the science club, or like you guys. Giving us personal entertainment. You guys should really be the popular kids if anything."   
  
The whole RFR gang smiled. "So what do you think on this one Ro- Question Mark." Shady Lane progressed, while covering her mouth with her left hand. Travis stared at her and mouthed the words, "That was close." Lily nodded and stared at Robbie. "Yo! Robbie?' Robbie snapped out of it. "Yeah pineapple juice is the best drink at the cafeteria." He slumbered. The whole gang stared at him, while he looked around the room nervously. "Okay, lets get to a song." Lil said anxiously, waiting to talk to Robbie.  
  
"Pineapple Juice?" Travis questioned, as they all stared at Robbie. And probably all thinking What the hell is up? Robbie sighed and brought his headphones down from his ears. "I just have something on my mind." Robbie said absent mindedly. He began twiddling with the things on the desk in front of him. Such as Lily's rings and bracelets.   
  
Travis, Lily, and Ray exchanged puzzled looks and turned their attention back to Robbie. "Robbie. We know when something up. You're our friend. We want to help you." Lily said, an exasperated look on her face, letting everyone know she was very confused. "Well, why don't you all mind you're own business. Last time I checked, this was my life. Not yours."   
  
Robbie said, while sliding his chair back and leaving the room, drifting with fury as he pulled the heavy metal door open so he could be free from his own outrageous behaviour, and the reaction of his friends.  
  
On his way out, Robbie ran into the person he was wating to see so eagerly. "Robbie! Are you okay?" Robbie looked up, he had been staring at his feet the whole time he was walking. "Oh Sydney! I'm so glad to see you!" Robbie commented happily, while giving her a meaningful hug. "Hey, that was a good one!" Sydney remarked, while running her hand through her hair.  
  
"Oh...well I guess im Okay. Just got into a little fight the gang though." Robbie replied, while staring at his feet. "And that's why I'm so happy to see you!" Robbie said to her with a giant smile on his face. He grabbed her hand just started walking. "A fight, eh?" Sydney asked, while making their hand swing forward and backward.  
  
"Yeah." Robbie said deeply. "Nothing much though, just a little misunderstanding, I'm sure. Say, wanna go to Mickey's? Grab a drink or something?" Robbie asked Sydney, while staring into her gorgeous dark brown eyes. Sydney nodded her head while smiling into Robbies eyes. She couldn't take it. She stopped in her tracks and kissed him. Robbie wrapped his arms around her waist and they really got into the moment.  
  
"This is good. I can't leave Sydney. No matter what that email said." Robbie thought to himself, just as the lip lock had ended. Sydney drew her lips away from his, and smiled at the ground, while walking down Maple street. Robbie was doing nothing but the exact same thing. Smiling. He was so happy with her. And nothing could change it. Not even a stupid email.  
  
Sydney and Robbie had soon arrived at Mickey's. They each pulled up a stool in front of the counter while waiting for Mickey to come around the kitchen area of the store. "Hey Mickay!!" Robbie said, as Mickey's body was revealed from behind the door. "Hey Robbie, and who's this fine young lady?"  
  
Mickey asked very enthusiastically. "Mickey, this is Sydney. My girlfriend of one day." Robbie replied happily. "What do you want Syd?" Robbie asked while Syd finished shaking hands with Mickey and introducing herself, just as Robbie did. "Oh, can I just have an iced tea, Please?" Sydney asked politely while removing her hoodie. "And can I get a french vanilla?" Robbie ordered, as he turned to face Sydney.  
  
"I like your shirt" Robbie complimented, just as the phone rang for Mickey. Mickey hurriedly ran to the phone and nodded a couple of times, as well as saying "Yes." Every so often. Then he did something unusal, he brought the phone over to where Sydney and Robbie were sitting and said, "Robbie, It's for you."  
  
A/N: P.S There was something added to chapter four, if you wanna check it out so you understand the beginning of this one! 


End file.
